five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SpringTrap (FFMU Universe)
"Um, so this is my grandfather ? Or my brother ?" - [[Musical Bonnie|'Musical Bonnie']]' '''talking about '''SpringTrap'. "I've never even seen" - [[Musical Springbonnie|'Musical Springbonnie']]' '''talking about '''SpringTrap'. "Did you mean: A green bunny to pieces ?" - Google '''talking about '''SpringTrap. SpringTrap 'is the 'Musical Springbonnie '''number 588 that was abandoned in California, and, 10 years passed, the costume stayed as it is today, all detonated. '''PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. Except you have permission from the creator or if you are an admin (but anyway, you need my permission.... hehe). '''Description SpringTrap 'is the 'Musical Springbonnie number 588, but, he has a green skin, many damages on his body, without a leg, showing only the endoskeleton, without his hand, showing only the endoskeleton, and his ear was broken. He measures around 1.90 in height and weighs 78 kg. Personality He is evil, vengeful, and with a murderer's mind. Backstory Attention ! He, along with other animatronics and characters, has stories, because of the events of the 'FFMU.'' In 2010, after the closing of '''Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe's second restaurant, Joey and Rafael built one in California, but that did not give them much income, because no one in the area knew the restaurant, so they decided to close the restaurant and create a Halloween event, because it was Halloween time, and they did, they closed the pizzeria for retirement, but during that time, they eventually abandoned an animatronic, the Musical Springbonnie number 588, and they did not even notice. So it's been 10 years, and the new restaurant opened with this new attraction, and there he was at the back of the restaurant, the Musical Springbonnie number 588, all detonated, broken, green, but he was different, he looked like he had a mind, then, he got up and went into the pizzeria and made a mess, that day was having a party, and the restaurant was closed and is still up to today. But, SpringTrap is still there, and will always be. But how did SpringTrap do that ? During those 10 years, a serial killer was killed by cops near the restaurant, and the serial killer's spirit possessed the body of the Springbonnie number 588, and he did what he did, and the spirit never left. Behavior Game: W.I.P Ultimate FFMU Night: SpringTrap '''will appear in Cam 10 along with other animatronics. He will make his way through the ducts until he arrives in your room, but, he will not make noise, he will arrive quietly, but you can see his face in the duct door. He also has an alternate path, that he came out of the ducts and makes his way through the left corridor, and of course, silently, and you can only see his face in the door. '''Quotes "I'm always here" "I'll always come back" "*heavy footsteps*" "*laughs*" "You'll never escape from me" - SpringTrap '''talking with the Player after killing him. '''Trivia * SpringTrap '''is obviously based on ''Springtrap'' from '''FNaF 3; * SpringTrap 'does not have a body inside him, but rather, a spirit inside him; * '''SpringTrap '''was my more time consuming creation, he took about 6 months if I am not mistaken, or less; * '''SpringTrap '''went through several changes, one of which was that he would have a body inside him, but I decided to remove it, or he would look very much like the original; * '''SpringTrap '''would not be completely green, he would have white parts and green parts, but I decided to change that; * '''SpringTrap '''has similar quotes to the 'Scrap Henry. Gallery 2018-10-17.png|SpringTrap in his creation process Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Villains Category:Springlock Animatronics Category:Musical Animatronic Category:FFMU 3